Moon children always have crappy lifes ne?
by HeartfeltPleas
Summary: So I made a Naruto character. Who hasn't? But mines a little different. Usually its either with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shika, Itachi, Ino, etc. But mine is related to Sasuke. In fact shes his little sister. Read and find out what happens
1. Meet Tsukiko

_**A/N- Ok. So I made a Naruto character. Who hasn't? But mines a little different. Usually its either with Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Shika, Itachi, Ino, etc. But mine is related to Sasuke. In fact shes his little sister. But as your about to read she's sorta adopted. Or is she related to the mysterious Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha? Hmm… Read and find out. **_

_**WARNING!!! I am not killing Itachi Gaara or Kakashi!!! It's vile repulsive and wrong that someone would consider killing their smexiness.**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! BUT I OWN TSUKIKO!!! SHES MINE I SAY!!! I COPYWRITE HER!!!!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

_**----------------**_

_**Cough cough**_

**The echoes came back to the small black haired girl as she stumbled along a trail she had found in the dense forest. She had been running for at least a week now, hiding from the man who had taken in the orphan just to begin abusing her soon after. She winced as pain worked its way through her already sore muscles and body.**

**A root caught her foot and she fell face first into the ground and just laid there, sobbing silently. She knew that she had to keep going or she would die, but at the moment she really didn't care. She was all alone in the world and nobody really cared if another bastard child was gone.**

**She slowly sat up and pondered through her five year old mind. She had left Wind only days before so now she must be in Fire Country. She knew there was a town not to far away because she could hear the sounds of it. She looked up and saw four stone faces etched into a mountainside. **_**'H--hokages'**_** She thought. Only one town in Fire Country did that. **_**Konohagakure.**_

**She stood up, her strength renewed at the thought of help and maybe a good meal. She slowly made her way to the town of Konoha before making it to the gates and passing out. The last thing she heard was a man screaming: "Someone get help!!" before cold arms enveloped her and jumped, making the world fly by in strenuous colors.**

* * *

**White. It surrounded the little five year old as she slowly opened her sky blue eyes. Her shoulder-length black hair fanned out around her face on the pillow. She sat up, wincing slightly at the stinging pain of her wounds. She knew that she must be at a hospital because there a bag with liquid hanging on a rod near her bed.**

"**Ahh, so you finally woke up, little one."**

**She shot her head up to see an woman standing there with a clipboard in her arms. The girl's first thought was "Wow.." The woman stood about 5'5" in a long white nurses coat with long blackish-blue hair cascading over her shoulders while bright dark black eyes sparkled in amusement. She grinned easily. **

"**My name is Uchiha Mikoto, what's you're name?"**

**The little girl stared wide eyed at Mikoto before stuttering out an answer.**

"**I-I d-don't k-know. M-my p-parents died b-before t-they c-could n-name me."**

**Mikoto made a small frown and then smiled as an idea popped into her head.**

"**Well then we'll just have to name you won't we? How about…. Mikiru??"**

**The little girl crinkled up her nose.**

"**No? O.K. How's……..Ayumi, Eri, or Akaku?"**

**The little girl shook her head to all of them. Mikoto sighed and looked out the window. It had just rained and there was a new moon out tonight…**

"**Tsukiko… How's Tsukiko?"**

**The little girl contemplated the name and then smiled widely, showing missing teeth before testing the name on her tongue and passing out again.**

"**Tsukiko…"**

**As the little girl closed her eyes, Mikoto smiled sadly and looked over to the door where the Third Hokage stood tall and proud of what his position was. She nodded her head to acknowledge him and the Hokage walked over to join her at the edge of Tsukiko's bed.**

"**Hokage-sama……. What are we going to do with her? She has no family and nobody will want an orphan…"**

"**Hai. But that is why, Uchiha-san, that I'm sending her with you."**

**Mikoto looked up shocked.**

"**N-nani?!?!"**

"**Hai, she can easily pass off as a child you sent away to stay with your sister until your sister died. I can tell already she has great potential and chakra. So take her with you when she awakens and I will erase all memory of what happened to her before now."**

**Mikoto looked at Tsukiko and nodded curtly before walking to the little girls side and moving her hair out of the way. 'She does look like me, doesn't she?' She didn't even hear the Hokage leave the room until the heavy door shut.**

* * *

**A few hours later Tsukiko woke up and looked around the hospital room in wide-eyed curiosity. As she was looking around, Mikoto walked in with a boy probably a year older than her in tow. As Tsukiko stared in curiosity, the young boy spoke.**

"**Kaa-san!!! I want to go train with Itchy-nee-san!!"**

**Mikoto smiled at him before shaking her head and looking down at him.**

"**It's Itachi sweetie, and you can later. But first I would like you to meet someone. Remember that girl I told you about last night?"**

**The boy nodded uncertainly.**

"**Well, this is her. Sasuke-kun, I would like you to meet Tsukiko-chan. Tsukiko-chan, this is my son, Sasuke."**

**The two kids stared at each other for a minute. Tsukiko couldn't help but stare at the black hair with navy blue highlights and dark ebony coal eyes that stared wide eyed into her own blue eyes. He wore a black shirt that had a high collar with a white fan with a red top on the back of his shirt. He also wore baggy dark, almost black, gray pants.**

**Sasuke was staring likewise at the young girl with a bruise on her left cheek and sky blue eyes. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders and reached to her elbows in a sleepy tangle. Her white hospital gown was crumpled up and had wrinkles from being worn for so long, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away.**

**Sasuke then smiled and stuck out his hand.**

"**Hi, Tsukiko-chan!"**

**Tsukiko stared at the hand for a moment before looking up at Sasuke and grinning in return before shaking his hand.**

"**Hi, Sasuke-kun!"**

**Mikoto stood there watching as the two kids bonded quickly and grinned. 'At least Sasuke likes her.' she thought. 'Now to tell Tsukiko.'**

"**Tsukiko-chan…"**

**The little girl looked up to Mikoto. "Hai?"**

"**How would you like to stay with Sasuke and I? At our home?"**

**The little girl looked away for a minute before looking at Sasuke and then at Mikoto. A small smile crossed her face before she nodded shyly. Sasuke's grin widened as he hugged Tsukiko tightly. A blush crossed the girl's face, but she returned the friendly embrace.**

**Mikoto looked at her two children and smiled lightly. 'My family' she thought before going to the front desk and signing Tsukiko out so she could join there family.**

* * *

_**A/N- I've had major writers block and computers been screwing up not to mention I moved and am sick as hell…also I haven't seen Danieru-kun in weeks which is driving me nuts…UGH!!! My life is sorta screwed up at the moment so sorry if its not that great. But if you like it and feel like letting this poor soul be happier knowing someone likes what I put please review.**_


	2. Do you really want to die?

_A/N- Yo. I am going to try out for Alabama's got talent. Even if I don't get in I wanna try. I will probably epically fail but who really gives a damn. Ok This chapter is short, I know. But my computer is fucked up right now. For all Kiba fans wondering where the hell he is he will be in the chapters that I havent written and posted on here yet. So don't like it oh well. Buuuttt… if you guys give me five reviews I might consider letting his younger kawaii self be in the next chapter. I find this very fair. You might not but I don't care. I don't own Naruto but I do own all OCs. THEY ARE MINE!!!!! I copy write them, see. *holds up crappy drawing of all Ocs and copy write sign* SO HA!!!_

* * *

_Four years later_

_Tsukiko's PoV_

Two nine year olds stood facing each other across Training Ground No. 5. A tall boy with hair calmed down in the front with bangs framing his face and started to spike up in the back was standing on the east side, glaring at the girl across the small river that ran between them with grayish-black eyes.

He wore a dark blue high collared shirt and a _uchiwa_ fan across the back that was white at the bottom with a red top. He had on tan shorts with his kunai and shuriken holder on his upper right thigh. His Konoha ninja hitae-ite was on his forehead and glittered in the early morning sunlight.

The girl he was glaring at merely smirked at him, dark blue eyes shining with humor. She wore a deep midnight blue dress that went down to her knees and split up the side to allow her room to run, with black short shorts underneath. A kunai and shuriken pouch hung off of her left upper thigh.

"Aw… What's wrong, Sasu-kun? Scared of the knowledge that you know I'm going to defeat you?"

He stood there with a stoic expression.

"Hn."

I snickered at the mere thought that Sasuke could ever beat _me._

"Katon: Gokakyu no Justu!"

I jumped out of the way as the giant fireball flew below me and smirked. "Nice try, Sasu-kun. But I can still win."

I formed the Tiger signal and disappeared as Sasuke was engulfed by darkness in his own mind. I said the words in my head, then picked up my shuriken and kunais. 'Kokuangyou no Jutsu.' 'The bringer of darkness.' It fit me as my pitch black hair flew around me, free from the ponytail I had put it in earlier.

I looked over to my brother and smirked. 'Time to cause some pain.' I quickly ran over and began to use taijutsu on him before he released the genjutsu.

"KAI!!!"

I smirked and jumped away, landing gracefully on the balls of my feet at least ten feet away as Sasuke blinked rapidly and shook his head before glaring at me. I smiled sweetly and waved innocently at him.

"Tsuki…." He growled. "YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!"

And thus the taijutsu fight began. I narrowed my blue eyes as I threw a combination of punches and kicks at my brother as he ducked and blocked all of the hits and managed to throw a few of his own before he got decked in the face. _Hard._

"You're dead now."

"Why? Because I ruined your pretty little face?"

I stuck my tongue out as he quickly did a clone jutsu and all three of him came after me. I smirked before jumping up into the trees and disguised my chakra. I then performed the Tiger signal and two water clones popped up beside me and they looked at me with the same smug expression.

"Ready?" I questioned in a quiet voice. They nodded and I began the hand signals for one of my best techniques while they each grabbed one of Sasuke's arms. Snake, Sheep, Tiger, Horse, Snake, Rabbit, Horse, Snake, Rabbit, and then stuck both palms out as a sphere of water surrounded my brother while I jumped down from the tree.

"SUITON: SUIERU NO JUTSU!!!"

I smirked at my brother as he struggled for air. Both of the water clones were keeping him in the sphere by touching either side of the sphere. **(A/N: Do circles even have sides?!?!)**

"Well, onee-san, I guess I win. Give up or else."

Before Sasuke could answer or I could carry out my threat, a deep chuckle came from the trees behind us. I spun around and pulled out a kunai as I released the jutsu Sasuke was in. He shook his head and tried to gasp for breath before standing up with hands in pockets.

"Calm down, Chibikko. It's only us." A familiar voice said and I grinned before straightening and putting away my kunai. **(A/N: Apparantly, according to WikiAnswers, Chibikko means little one. I don't know. But if it isn't please correct in review.)**

"Konnichiwa, tou-san. Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama." I then bowed formally to the Hokage.

"Konnichiwa, Tsukiko-chan and Sasuke-kun. Tsukiko-chan, you know you should reserve your chakra, so why do you use such draining techniques in simple training fights with your onee-san?"

I looked at my father and when he nodded, looked in the eyes of the Hokage.

"Because, Hokage-sama, Sasuke-onee-san and Itachi-nee-san think they're better than me just because they can do the Phoenix Flower Jutsu and Sharingan and I can't, so I try and do the bigger techniques that they can't do. I don't get tired until I perform about ten big techniques. I can even pull water from the air because of my perfect chakra control. No one has been able to do that since the Second Hokage!!"

His eyes widened at this and he glanced to my father for confirmation. My father wore the same expression that the Hokage did and shrugged. The Hokage looked back down at me and kneeled down to look me in my eyes.

"Prove it to me. Kakashi!"

A silver headed man with hair that defied gravity poofed down and stood beside me, face still buried in _Icha Icha Paradise. _I groaned and grabbed the book from his hands throwing it feet away from us. I watched his eyes widen and then the death glare sent my way as he got into a fighting stance.

"Do you really want to die?"

"Bring it old man. If I win you have to get me a lot of chicken ramen. If you win I will give you the next five copies of Icha Icha. Do we have a deal?"

Kakashi's eyes widened with the prospect of this bet. I could tell he was flabbergasted.

"Alright lets do this."

I grinned and got into my fighting stance, before reaching into my kunai holder and pulling out my favorite kunai and ran full speed at the Jonin.

* * *

_A/N- I suck don't I. Yes I am making you wait until I write the fight scene then I shall only put it up if I have at least three reviews. And then I shall put Kiba-kun in the next chapter if you guys put five reviews. Not hard. Just please review so I don't feel like shit about this_


	3. AN 1

A/N::: Ok hello all my awesome reviewers. I know I swore to put Kiba in the story in the next chapter and to post the new chappie ASAP. Buuuuttt…. I'm posting this Authors Note from my local library and don't own a jump drive. That's right. I am literally unable to get to my chapters on my computer… *CRIES* But I also sorta haven't written the fight scene yet but I will post it as soon as I can and as soon as I write it. Once again GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Walks away in tears.*

OOOHHH!!! WAIT!!! I would like to thank all of my reviewers and people who favorited and alerted me and my story!!! I LOVESESESESESESESESES YOU ALL!!!!!


	4. Can I try that again?

Alright! So I'm BACK! Had major league writers block for months and that shit sucks... But anywho, I'm determined to have up this chapter before school tomorrow so Wish me Luck!

I Dont Own Naruto Or Any Characters Except For My Own

I ran towards Kakashi, brain moving ahead twenty steps as I plotted out my attack.

"Let me show you my true POWER!" I yelled, jumping into the air and showering him in a rain of kunais, as I placed a clone in my place and hid to recover some chakra before I took him on full force. Kakashi, or what I had thought was Kakashi, poofed, and a log was left in it's place.

My eyes widened as I watched him appear behind my clone and land one punch in the dead center of it's back, making it disintegrate. I quickly quit with the chakra recovery and jumped down attempting to use taijutsu on him. Punch after punch flew but none of them landed. He was just too fast!

I jumped backwards, breathing heavily, feeling my energy drain from my spar with Sasuke earlier. _Crap..._ I definitly wasn't going to last at this rate. Kakashi jumped forward, pulling one fist backward to punch. I blocked and parried with a kick which he easily blocked. Our fight had quickly erupted into a dance of throwing and blocking blows.

I was low on energy and chakra, so my blows became sloppier and sloppier, and my blocks slower until finally Kakashi landed a solid punch into my stomach, making me double over in pain, and blood come spurting past my lips as I coughed up blood.

I flew backwards, rolling over myself to land in a just stood there on the other side of the field, waiting to see if I was even able to continue. Sasuke gaped and tried to move towards me, but Father stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder. I moved shakily, supporting my weight on one elbow as I shuddered myself into a kneeling position. I gasped a little in pain before moving myself into a barely standing position and looked at Kakashi from beneath the veil of my hair, contemplating my next move.

I grimaced at my only move left since it would drain my chakra, but I HAD to prove myself to the Hokage and Father. I would hate myself otherwise...

I did familiar, yet aching hand symbols, extending my chakra to the area around me, drawing in moisture from the air and plants, leaving them brown and dead. Once I had enough moisture around me, I thickened the spheres of water to form a smaller than usual dragon, and with my last burst of energy, spent it spiraling towards Kakashi.

As I thought it would hit him, he poofed yet again and landed behind me again, this time hitting me in the back of the neck. As my vision blurred and dots swam in my vision, I saw Sasuke run towards me screaming my name, then all was black.

'Ugh...'

I slowly, hesitantly opened my eyes, blinking in pain from the harsh light of the hospital.

"Hey, you're up."

I jumped, twisting my head sharply and looking at the person who had spoken. A boy was in the bed beside me, holding a small white and brown puppy with a bandage wrapped around his arm. He had shaggy, thick looking brown hair, and matching brown eyes, with these dark maroon tattoos underneath that looked like triangles.

He grinned, showing off pointy white teeth. "I'm Kiba. Kiba Inazuka." Ah. So that explains the dog...

I sat up, holding one hand to my hand in pain. "Tsukiko Uchiha. But just call me Tsuki." He nodded again, jerking his thumb towards the door. "Your brother here hasn't shut about you so I know." I looked up to see Sasuke smirking at me.

"So, Tsukiko, who put who in who's place?" He teased, letting his satisfaction leak through his words. "Shut up." I shot back, unable to think of a good comeback because of my killer headache. Kakashi appeared behind him, his visable eye crinkled closed in what I guessed was a grin.

"Ahh, so she is awake."

I nodded my head towards him, accepting my defeat. "Kakashi-sempai"

He shook his head. "Just Kakashi, will be fine. So," He said, moving over to stand at the foot of my bed. "You are quite good, Tsukiko."

"Arigatou. Doesn't change the fact that I lost though." He nodded and began to speak again. "However, Tsukiko, if I had been a Genin, I would have lost, or even if I were a low level Chunin. That puts you at a highly skilled level for being in the academy." Sasuke glanced at me but my attention was focused on Kakashi.

"And...?"

A voice cut in. "And, Tsukiko, you will not have to take the Genin exam this coming week, but will be placed in a Team on the day of." I grinned, nodding at the Hokage and my father, who had just walked in. The Hokage spoke again. "However, you will not be on a team with your brother, if he passes."

My eyes widened as I nodded. I guess it makes sense... Balancing out strengths and weaknesses, me and Sasuke on the same team would cause a disadvantage. "You're tired, aren't you?" Tou-san asked, and I nodded, settling myself back down onto the pillows. The three older men left, leaving me, Kiba, and Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, obviously not leaving me.

I slid down the pillows, closing my eyes and slipping into my world of dreams.

YES! THERE! Ok, Kiba's in, now to get to the rest of the story. YAY!


End file.
